


I Miss You, Mr Stark

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter reflects on Tony Stark, only hours after his funeral. It just hurts, knowing he didn’t even get to say I love you.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Miss You, Mr Stark

Peter sat on the grass, staring at the river running past the lake house. He looked down at his phone, finding thousands of messages from Ned and MJ (he was so happy to find out they weren’t snapped, but it couldn’t make him feel better right now). He ignored them, slipping the, almost dead, mobile in his pocket. He couldn’t look at it, because Mr Stark was the person who gave it to him.

And now he wasn’t here.

It broke Peter, broke him to the point where he didn’t know what to do. He held the Iron Man action figure to his chest, his lower lip trembling as he tried to hold in the tears.

He’d only been back from dust for 10 hours at most. In that ten hours, Tony died. They didn’t even get to have an actual conversation, only a small moment in the midst of a battle, guns blazing. Surrounded by people dying, unaware that one of them would be in that situation only moments later. 

As soon as the first tear left, the rest kept coming. He swore to himself, letting his eyes close. This had to be a nightmare. 

Strange told him that five years, five whole years, had passed. Tony and Pepper had a child, the whole mourned whilst the other’s were stuck in the soul stone.

Peter could remember it. Well, not really. He knew that he died. He remembered clinging to Tony’s body in Titan, begging him. Crying as he tried to hold on. 

Peter wondered how Tony mourned for him, how he even got back from Space. He wanted to ask his mentor, ask him about the talking racoon he had just walked into. But... he couldn’t. Tony was gone.

Iron Man never died. He’d say in interviews that he was like a cockroach, something that nobody could get rid of. So why wasn’t he here now? 

Peter cried harshly, holding onto the figure. It was all he had left of... yet another father figure. It must be a curse. He must’ve done something in a past life that pissed off the powers that be. How could there be a different explanation? Everyone he loved, died. Even May did, during the snap. She didn’t get to live a new life, she was still burdened with her broken Nephew. 

He dipped his feet into the water, as the sun came down. He stared at the sunset. How could the sun still set and rise when his world was gone? Fuck, this was real. Tony was gone. Completely. This wasn’t some nightmare, like he had once thought. 

“Peter?” Someone said, but he didn’t have the energy to look up. When he did, finally, Happy was stood there. “I can’t believe you’re actually there.”

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll think you care,” Peter said, turning his head to look down at the ripples in the river from how his feet splashed. 

Happy sighed. He walked down to where Peter was sat, sitting down with a huff. “I do care, Peter. I missed you.” 

“Sorry,” Peter said, “I just- I can’t believe he’s gone, Happy.”

Happy looked over at Peter’s shaking hands. When he looked up at the kid’s tough, depressed, and shocked expression, it reminded him too much of his old friend. It hurt. “I know, kid. Damn, I miss him too. So much. I look at you and Morgan and- it’s him. You’re his legacy, Pete. He was so proud of you.”

“I hate how it’s all in past tense, Happy,” Peter admitted, letting a chocked cry out. His voice shook as he spoke, clearly completely broken. “Why me, Happy? I wasn’t- I can’t be his legacy. I’m not... good. I’m not like him, he was such a hero. The best in the world.”

“He’d be so upset if he heard you talking like that, Pete. He always said that you were the best. That you always put other people first, you know. He always looked at that photo of you and him on his wall.” Happy said, reaching into his pocket. “Look.. he left this for you.” 

Peter took the box from Happy’s hand, shaking at the sight of his handwriting. It was crazy that even the smallest things made him well up, made him depressed that he’d never see his mentor again. He unwrapped the ribbon, looking into the box. Inside... was a pair of glasses that looked like a replica of one’s Tony would wear.

“Edith?” Peter asked, running a hand over the note. He put them on, saying the activation code into thin air. ‘Even Dead I’m The Hero’. It was true, so damn true. He let out a half laugh/sob. Of course he made those, it was so... him. Jesus, he really missed him. 

When he took them off, Happy was staring at him with broken eyes and a dropped jaw. For a second, Tony was sat beside him. It was like they were back from picking him up from Afghanistan all those years ago, the way he wore those glasses to try and defend himself from his vulnerability. He really missed his best friend, it wasn’t fair that he was gone. Too soon.

“I-I couldn’t save him, Hap,” Peter cried, his chest rising up and down faster than it ever did before. He gasped, not able to breathe through how hard he cried. “Fuck- I wish it was me that did it. I can’t do this.” 

“Don’t-,” Happy said, taking the kid into the side hug for the first time. “Kid, please. Don’t say that. He’d hate that. He loved you so much. He did this for you. He saved the whole, damn, world to get you back.” 

“It wasn’t worth it!” Peter snapped, “Be-Because- what’s the point? What’s the point of being here if-if he’s not!?” 

“Peter-,” 

Peter shook his head, unwilling to listen to he man anymore. He jumped up from where they were sat, rushing into the words to climb one of the tallest trees. He sat on-top of it, just staring. He stared up at the stars. Tony was up there, wasn’t he? 

He didn’t believe in God, he never could. Too many things happened to him for that. But, it gave him peace to think that Tony was up with Natasha... both of them looking down at him (making sure he was okay). Maybe the duo even met Ben and his parents. That was nice to think about. 

“Tony?” Peter said, staring up. “I know-I know you can’t reply, but- I- I, damn, I really miss you. I didn’t think I could do this without you, you know. I can’t imagine what the last five years were like, for everyone. Happy told me that you created time travel for me. I just wanted to thank you, uh, I love you and I miss you. Hopefully.. I’ll see you again. Just not too soon...,” 

Peter climbed down, walking back to the lake-house where May, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Harley and Morgan were stood. He made eye-contact with May, immediately noticing how her shoulders relaxed. 

Morgan came up to him, small tears in her own eyes. She tugged at his shirt. He took her up into her arms and cuddled her. If Tony wasn’t here, he’d make sure that everyone he loved was safe.

Tony once told him to be better than him. Although Peter thought this was impossible (who was better than the man who saved the universe?). So, as his family surrounded him with love to try and help him... mourn, he decided that he’d shoot to be on par with Tony Stark, because that’s all he could try to be. He’d never be better. 

And if he swore he heard someone whisper “I love you too, Pete,” into the wind, nobody could convince him otherwise.


End file.
